


1 Sentence Meme: Atton Jaq Rand

by Nevar23



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: 1 sentence meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevar23/pseuds/Nevar23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick 10 little bits of Atton at different times and alignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Sentence Meme: Atton Jaq Rand

1\. _Angst_ – While the others seemed excited to be in this decrepit temple of all things Jedi, thanks to old habits Atton was too busy cloaking his presence and running Pazaak games in his mind to admire the view. _(Inspired by[this](http://motorizedpitchfork.tumblr.com/post/146989635678/coming-home-by-jinzali).)_

2\. _AU_ – There was really only a faint echo remaining of the man once known as Atton, but as Commander Rand began losing ground in the fight, something flashed in his memory, a face from long ago, so sweet that when the opponent’s lightsaber finally skewered his heart and he fell at last into blessed release from Revan’s hold, all that was left of his ghost smiled. _(Swtor, Shadow of Revan)_

3\. _Crack_ \- “Somehow even I don’t think “ _Galactic Pazaak Academy_ ” carries the same level of intimidation factor as _Trayus_ did, but hey, you’re the Dark Lord now so… your call.”

4\. _Future_ – Despite what the Council had said when they sentenced him, Atton knew it wasn’t so much a _fall_ as it was a slow, painful dissolution of his will to care in a galaxy where she didn’t exist.

5\. _First time_ – “We’ll see how long that offer of redemption lasts once we’ve spent some quality time together back at the base,” Jaq said with a cruel smile, adrenaline making his every nerve sing as he prepared the captured Jedi for transport.

6\. _Fluff_ – “Hey, I don’t think it’s unreasonable for me to be a little concerned when you’re about to go spelunking in scary Sith tombs by yourself just because Kreia said to.”

7\. _Humor_ \- “Mical, I have _no_ idea how your datapad got corrupted with adverts for porn sites, but maybe you should check a few of ‘em out to see if it helps you lighten the hell up like we talked about?”

8\. _Hurt/Comfort_ – When the ghosts of the past closed in and they knew no words could offer comfort, one would hold the other in silence until they became real again. 

9\. _Smut_ – Atton didn’t kid himself about being an advanced Force user, but through sheer determination and practice one thing he was quickly becoming _very_ proficient at was manipulating the Force bond they shared with images and sensations, teasing her sometimes for hours before they even physically touched.

10\. _UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)_ – The possessive, slow trailing of her hand across his chest after she pinned the medal on his dress uniform jacket gave Jaq some very dangerous and very hard to ignore thoughts about Darth Revan, and from the sound of her low laughter she picked up on every one of them.


End file.
